narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akira Yamada
Akira is one of the few survivors of Black Zetsu’s attack on Hoshigakure and the sole survivor of the Yamada clan. Having been emotionally scarred after the attack on Hoshigakure, Akira is much different than her former self, her joyful warmth now replaced by cold hatred. Akira and her young friend Michi traveled to Amegakure, in hopes of joining the effort against Black Zetsu, and avenging those she has lost. Appearance Akira was regarded as one of the most beautiful young woman in Hoshigakure. Her flawless skin and sparkling eyes were very captivating, seldom going unnoticed by the men of the village. Akira possessed a smile that many believed capable of effortlessly melting ice with its gentle warmth. Even when her expression was not one of happiness, Akira's face seemed to retain a sense of beauty some woman paid money to imitate. Akira's most distinctive feature would be her two purple diamonds underneath her eyes. Many have speculated as to what these diamonds are. Most believe it to be makeup, some say they are birth marks. No one has seen Akira without these "beauty marks" as many refereed to them as in Hoshigakure. In addition to her signature marks, Akira was known in Hoshigakire for her long brown hair and pale purple coat. Akira's coat, often worn over an undershirt or netting, is often left unzipped at the top, allowing the jacket to drape below her shoulders. Despite wearing the loose coat, Akira still manages to show only minimal cleavage, much to the frustration of many of Hoshigakure's young men. The sleeves of her coat are usually pushed up just above Akira's elbows, revealing the end of her netting sleeves. Her hands are often protected by black finger-less gloves, protecting her palms while showing off her purple nail polish. Akira almost always wears tight black shorts and bandages around her right leg. Her shoes are standard ninja sandals, though each one has been decorated with small purple diamonds on the heel, much liked the diamonds under Akira's eyes. Though the destruction oh her home village of Hoshigakure changed Akira internally much more than externally, some alterations were made in the way Akira appears. Akira's eyes seemed to have lost their luster, taking on a dull stare that resembles leathery veterans of the shinobi world, something seldom seen in one so young and beautiful. Akira's warm smile has seemingly vanished, the most Akira can now manage being a shallow grin. Though Akira's attire remains constant, continuous battles have forced her to frequently repair her clothing and replace some items with identical ones. However, Akira refuses to replace her headband, which now bears dozens of scratches and a dull shine. Though Akira has been offered a shiny new Amegakure headband on several occasions, she refuses to retire her Hoshigakure headband. Personality Akira is determined if nothing else. She had the unique ability to be able to look forward when others can’t see anything. She stops at nothing to accomplish the goals she sets, part of the reason she managed to survive the attack on (Location Pending). Akira may not always have a clear picture of what her goals are, but none the less her determination some say resembles the “Will of Fire.” Whether the goal is within reach, or miles above her, Akira strives forward. Those in some cases this can be seen as inspiring, Akira lacks the kindness and warm outlook on life to win over others. Another aspect of Akira’s personality that others take note of is her unique form of tough love. Though Akira can be sweet at times, she isn't shy of bringing up the harsh truths of others’ mistakes. In her mind, mistakes are important to improving one’s self. Those who choose to ignore their mistakes are missing an opportunity to learn. When it comes to her friends, Akira is willing to shove a mistake in their face in order to force them to realize what they need to learn from it. Though this approach can seem cold and often makes people see her as cruel, she is more than often completely right, resulting in her friends coming back around to liking her. Though Akira was once a sweet and compassionate young woman, but the horrors of war have robbed her of these bubbly emotions, leaving a chilling dose of realism in Akira’s soul. This partially contributes to her tough love, though her emotional scars leave Akira with some rather cynical views on life as well. Akira doesn’t smile as often as she used to, now wearing a dull frown unless given a good reason otherwise. Her expression often resembles that of someone recalling a sad memory, which more than often is the case. A stranger observing Akira may see he as quiet and even eerie from time to time. Akira rarely is the one to begin a conversation, and often doesn't even look directly at other people in the room. The only person Akira seems to genuinely want to interact with is her young companion Michi, but their conversations are brief in private and even briefer in public. A darkness seems to shroud Akira, the heavy look in her eyes telling a long and sad story, even to those who do not know her history. For this reason, many prefer to avoid Akira and few interact with her unless there is a specific reason. Akira prefers people stay away from her, as she fears becoming attached to the people of Amegakure. This is for no other reason than the fact that Akira does not no how much more hatred her soul can handle. Background Akira was an only child living in The Hidden Star Village. She often displayed a tomboy type personality as a child, contradicting her bubbly attitude. This odd combination made it hard for her to fit into any specific groups as a child, making friends scarce. The lack of friends didn’t sway Akira’s cheery outlook on life. Akira remained positive and down to earth, much to the pleasure of her parents. Akira grew up after a period of reform for the Hidden Star village, nearly two decades having passed since the death of the corrupt unofficial Hoshikage, Akahoshi. This period saw improved infrastructure, appointed a Jonin council to temporarily replace the Hoshikage and began producing greater ninja, in part due to the arrival of the Yamada clan who provided an improved foundation for their ninja training. Akira was one of the later ninja to benefit from the Hidden Star’s refined ninja system. Akira began her ninja training at the age of five, a fairly standard age for those planning to become ninja. At first, Akira didn’t seem to be much more skillful than any other student in the academy, though she didn’t show any particular weaknesses either. It wasn’t until Akira graduated the academy at the age of 12 that she began to pull away from her peers. Akira showed excellent teamwork with the other genin of her village, her warm smile and dynamic personality made her very liked among the other Genin, now having grown out of their close knit groups. Upon beginning to train in more advanced arts, such as natured chakra, Akira’s “hidden talent”, as it was called, began to show through. Earth release came naturally to Akira, as she learned new techniques with ease and honed her chakra many times faster than what was expected of her. In addition, Akira showed she was also capable of using Lightning Release not too far into her time as a Genin. Like Earth Release, new jutsu came easily to Akira. Only having been a Genin for a little over a year, Akira was already proficient in using two Chakra Natures, unheard of among Hidden Star Genin. This earned Akira the title of Chunin at the age of 13. Shortly after reaching the rank of Chunin, Akira discovered she possessed the rare Explosion Release Kekkei Genkai, likely a remnant of her family ties to The Hidden Stone Village. Upon discovering this ability, Akira was offered the title of Jonin, but she refused. Akira was unsatisfied with her abilities as a ninja in addition to not wanting the promotion simply because of a special ability. Akira honed her skills over the course of various missions, traveling across the Five Great Nations for various tasks while improving upon her Taijutsu, Genjutsu and conditioning during her time as a Chunin. At the age of 18, Akira finally accepted the promotion to Jonin. It was believe that she would be the strongest ninja in the Hidden Star Village by her 21st birthday, though not far behind was Sumaru. Many predicted that Akira would one day become the Hoshikage, likely before she was even in her mid-twenties. Sumaru, having dreamed of becoming Hoshikage since he was young, became Akira’s rival and friend. The two pushed each other, and contributed one another to their rapid progress. Whichever one of them was given the title of Hoshikage by the council, it appeared Hoshigakure was set for a new golden age. Unfortunately, this dream was never realized. The forces of Black Zetsu’s army caught the Hidden Star Village off guard. The Hidden Star had little time to rally their forces and prepare a defense. Many of the village’s civilians, including Akira’s parents, died during the initial attack, having not been evacuated in time. Black Zetsu had expected a swift victory against the Hidden Star Village, but was unpleasantly surprised. The ninja of the Hidden Star Village held out against the steady stream of enemies for nearly a week. Akira was one of the keys to the village’s surprising defense, alongside Sumaru, who was appointed the temporary Hoshikague. When Black Zetsu launched his final assault against the Hidden Star, Akira and the Sumaru almost single handedly fended off several hundred enemies. Akira barely managed to evade death, having to exert herself to her very limit to eliminate the last of the enemy wave. Upon awakening, Akira emerged from the scorched soil to find the village in ruins. The enemy forces had flattened the village, leaving not one building standing and the bodies of the fallen where they fell. Akira only found a single survivor while she searched the village’s ruins, her young friend Michi, who had been assigned to the rear guard during the fighting. Not wanting to remain in the village any longer, the two survivors quickly left the village, hoping to regroup with the evacuated villagers. Michi and Akira searched for hours, attempting to catch up with the evacuated citizens, but they stumbled upon a mass grave, full of the bodies of the citizen who were evacuated and the few ninja trusted with their protection. Having reached her emotional breaking point, Akira dropped to her knees besides the mass grave and begins sobbing. Within minutes, Akira passes out, falling head first into the mass grave. She awoke moments later, Michi screaming her name and the face a dead woman touching hers. Akira surprised herself, having not screamed at the horrid sight. All she could feel was cold dead flesh against hers and the joyful warmth within her was all but gone. Michi assisted Akira out of the grave, taking note of the blank look on her face. Akira informed Michi that she was going to head to Amegakure to assist them in their fight against Black Zetsu and that it was his choice whether or not to follow her. Akira, no earthly possessions to speak of, began her journey to Amegakure, Michi following her every step of the way. Abilities Explosion Release Akira is one of the few remaining Explosion Release users left. Akira uses an interesting median for her explosions, being anything from her body, be it hair, saliva, blood or oils. Effectively everything touched by Akira can be turned into a bomb and detonated at any time. These explosions of course vary in size, but Akira seems to be able to condense surprisingly large amounts of chakra in small spaces. Even a single strand of her hair can detonate with enough force to blow fingers off someone’s hand. In addition to impressive offensive capabilities, Akira can also create small explosions off of her body, shielding herself from damage with chakra. This can be used to deflect projectiles and keep Taijustu users at bay. This creates an interesting form of explosive Taijutsu that Akira uses to great effect, though prolonged use leaves her heavily drained. When long range is required, Akira uses her ninja tools and occasionally her summoning birds to deliver the explosions. Nintaijutsu Akira's Nintaijutsu is by far her most frequently deployed method of offense. Akira utilizes the Explosion Release: Body Element Detonation technique to great effect, adding small directional explosions to her basic strikes, greatly increasing their damage output. These directional blasts can be used for defense as well, preventing incoming strikes from landing on her as well. What makes Akira's Nintaijutsu even more dangerous is the fact she can detonate whatever particles and secretions from her own body that connect with and enemy combatant. In short, this means touching Akira will allow her to set off small explosions, emanating from the point of contact. Thanks to her Nintaijustu, not only is Akira's damage magnified, but mere contact with her can result in damage, making regular Taijutsu ineffective against her. Tool Usage Though Akira primarily sticks to basic ninja tools, such as Shuriken, Kunai and Senbon, she is very effective with her ninja tools. Akira can aim her tools with the deadly precision that would be expected on a ninja of her level, however Akira has the added advantage of being able to turn any of her tools into powerful explosives. By utilizing her Explosion Release: Fury Shot technique, Akira augments her tools with Explosion Release Chakra. The power of the explosion depends entirely on the size of the tool, but even a single senbon needle can become powerful enough to blow off limbs. Akira has also been known to turn simple wire strings into powerful detonation cords. When battling Akira, a kunai is never just a kunai. Anything and everything she throws can be a powerful explosive that can be detonated at anytime. Trivia Akira's image was drawn by Pandacookie26 on Deviant Art http://pandacookie26.deviantart.com/ Quotes "My smile died with my village. All I feel now is cold hatred." Golden Darkness